Just a Little Break
by myinuyasha04
Summary: Moved from the Misc. Category. Neuro decides that even the lowest slave needs a little break. No pairings. Maybe NeuYako if you squint.


Hey everyone! This is a Majin Tentai Nougami Neuro fic. It makes me so sad that there are so few of them out there. Ah, maybe it will become more popular in the future! Anyway, this is just a one-shot, but I'm thinking of starting a multi-chapter as soon as I catch up with the manga chapters (if 67 to current ever get scantalated.) Neu/Yako if you squint. Maybe. Enjoy!

I do not own these characters!

* * *

**Just a Little Break**

Nougami Neuro was hungry. Although he had come to the human world looking for his 'ultimate mystery', he had yet to find it. So far, all the mysteries he had eaten were hardly more satisfactory than all of the mysteries in the demon world. But he knew that the 'ultimate mystery' was out there somewhere.

Currently, he was explaining to a roomful of people how the pitiful culprit staged his trick. This particular mystery had barely required even a fraction of his attention to solve. But he was hungry, and it had been a while since they had found a decent sized meal. So that was how he came to have lowered himself to such a level that even his little worm figured out how the trick was played.

"…and that's what Sensei said." Neuro finished his detailed explanation of the crime, standing behind Katsuragi Yako, looking innocently pleased. Although Yako had also figured out the specifics of this mystery, if she suddenly started explaining the solution herself, it would look suspicious that Neuro had done the talking before. So to keep his cover, Neuro had to waste the energy talking to this crowd of louts. As usual, once uncovered, the perpetrator began going off on a tangent.

Neuro was impatient for the criminal to finish talking about why he did this and why he did that and how _everyone_ should just let go… he rolled his glowing eyes skyward. Honestly, the last few mysteries he had put his mind to were all so unoriginal. But however similar all of these recent mysteries had been they were still more filling than those back in the demon world. Besides, he had already eaten all of them. Neuro needed to give the demon world more time to create more mysteries before he could go back. Although, some of these humans were starting to catch his attention, so Neuro wasn't even sure that he _wanted_ to go back at all. So what if his insides were slowly rotting away to resemble that of a human? The mysteries up here just tasted so good.

Yako started spouting some nonsense about morality, but Neuro easily tuned it out. How riled the girl became during their little investigations! When he first met her, Neuro was sure that he had every aspect of her measly character figured out. However, she continued to surprise him. Neuro let his eyes rest on her face as she lectured the criminal. Maybe she was almost as good as a spider. Still nothing compared to his humble self, of course, but one day she may evolve to be something truly worthy of his attention. Really, the little twit had no idea how fortunate she was to have him bestow his favor upon her. Some people would sell their souls to have someone as important as Neuro be their master. The high-minded demon put a finger on his chin thoughtfully. Actually, he did have a few souls lying around somewhere…

A shriek caught Neuro's attention, and he focused on the scene in front of him. The now monstrous looking criminal was charging toward _his_ slave with what appeared to be a small sword. Well now, Neuro couldn't let his cover be killed. Not on such an easy little mystery.

Neuro casually grabbed the top of Yako's head and tossed her into the group of bystanders. Turning his gaze to the murderer's, Neuro allowed the man to see his true nature. It was too easy. The man stopped dead in his tracks and let the weapon fall to the ground with a clatter. As he stood there, paralyzed in fear, the man began to let out his negative emotions. The smell of the delicious energy taunted Neuro's senses.

The demon wiped a line of drool from his chin and lunged toward the man, his head reverting to its normal state. "Ittadakimasu." Neuro chomped down on the energy, gulping up every last bit before pulling back. As usual, only Yako noticed him actually consuming the mystery.

"Goshousama," Neuro said softly. The man now appeared to be drained and listless at Neuro's feet.

Neuro felt Yako come stand beside him. She lightly touched his arm. "Can we go now?"

Blinking in surprise, Neuro looked down at his little slave. This had to be the first time that she had suggested leaving first. Usually he just grabbed her by the head and dragged her behind him. Neuro studied the girl carefully. She looked tired, he decided after a few seconds. Neuro shrugged. What business of his if the girl got tired? She could easily sleep between mysteries.

"Want to solve another mystery already?" Neuro asked sweetly. He plastered an innocent smile on his face and smooshed Yako's head against the wall.

A muffled groan was his answer.

Many hours and three mysteries later, Neuro stalked into Yako's house and into her bedroom. After the last mystery was solved, the little worm actually had the audacity to yell at him and run off. The nerve of his slave these days, Neuro scoffed. Didn't she know that he needed nourishment?

"Yako." Neuro called as he walked into the girl's room. He stopped in slight surprise to see her sprawled out on her bed, sound asleep. Neuro bent over her and poked her in the cheek with his finger. She didn't even stir.

"Wake up." Neuro commanded, poking Yako a few more times. The girl's face scrunched up in annoyance for a second before smoothing out again. She didn't wake up. Neuro was starting to feel irritated. His slave had never disobeyed him like this before. Frowning, Neuro leaned down closer until his face was right in Yako's, studying her closely.

Yako had very dark circles under her eyes, and her face looked thin and drawn. Even Neuro had to admit that she looked terrible. Well, more terrible than usual anyway.

Just as Neuro straightened up, Yako's body convulsed in violent coughs for a few minutes. Unbidden, a frown line appeared between Neuro's glowing eyes. He glanced around her room and saw piles of unopened food everywhere.

"Odd," he said softly. Usually, the girl inhaled any possible morsel of food within reach.

Neuro looked back at his slave and had to conclude that she was ill. With a dramatic sigh, he jerked Yako's blanket up to cover her body. It wouldn't do for her to get worse. Then he would have to wait even longer before his next meal.

"I suppose you may take a little break this time, my little dust rag," Neuro whispered into Yako's ear. "But do it again, and I will rip your spleen out through your nose." He patted her affectionately on the head as the girl smiled slightly and cuddled into her pillows.

Neuro stayed in Yako's living room until she woke. Spread across the coffee table was the hundreds of tiny pieces that made up the girl's cell phone. As he heard the sounds of Yako shuffling out of her room, Neuro left quietly.

He heard a shriek as he headed back to their office and couldn't suppress a chuckle. Neuro found himself glad that he had allowed the girl to sleep. She would be much more useful to him now.

After all, even the lowest of slaves needed just a little break.

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed! Just in case you didn't know: 

Ittadakimasu--said before a meal, usually translated to "Let's eat"

Goshousama--said after a meal, usually "That was good" or something to that effect


End file.
